


爱比死更冷

by Karas_sin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karas_sin/pseuds/Karas_sin
Summary: Loki被其它人标记，Thor在他面前杀掉了对方并重新标记他





	1. Chapter 1

当沉重的脚步声从远处传来时，Loki正依靠在墙角处研究手腕上的锁链。他尝试着用自己在这间阴暗的囚牢深处能找到的所有东西，去破坏加诸在自身上的束缚。显而易见的是，这在过去十几天里都没有获得任何进展。  
但是他没有放弃，即使这些置于他四肢的枷锁禁锢了他所有的魔力以及大部分的体力。因为他总是不轻易放弃的那一个，并且现在的状态也并不能算做是最糟糕的情况。  
和眼下这些相比，他有更加在意的东西。  
伟大的、荣耀的、来自神域的金宫之主，他曾经的兄弟，Thor。  
当再一次的失败成为对方的阶下囚后，Loki更在意的是对方这次所表现出的截然不同的状态。他清楚地记得对方的表情。那是一个非常危险的表情与深沉的眼神，在发现明显的信息素变化后。当Thor用掌握雷霆之锤的手掌锁紧他的脖子时，Loki有一瞬间怀疑对方会真的将自己的颈椎捏碎。  
但最终他只是被Thor一路拖行扔到了这间牢房里。除了他们彼此争斗时留下的伤痕，Thor几乎没有对他做什么——如果在整个过程中那汹涌的Alpha信息素不算的话。即使是现在状态下的Loki，也能轻易感受到其中暴躁的攻击性。更别提对方充满汗渍与血液的手正捏在他颈后腺体极近的地方。这让他非常难得的，从心底里感到紧张，而不再是通常的愤怒。  
但是Thor没有做任何事。他只是将Loki关押在这里然后长达十几天的不闻不问，同时也没有让任何人来打扰过他。当然，在整个宇宙中还会理会他的除了Thor应该也没有别人了。恐怕也只有——Loki垂下了视线，忍不住将自己抱紧了一些。  
当又一次的阴谋与战斗都失败后、当他再一次失去自由与自我做主的权力后、当他无法再调动任何一丝魔力后，以至于连伤口都只能任其继续维持下去直到呈现恶化的时候。Loki当然可以放弃一些伪装，然后通过环抱自己的方式来好受一点。  
他怀疑自己将至死被关押在此。  
在这间阴暗的、冰冷的、一无所有的坚固牢房里。  
介于他所做过的那些，这简直毫无疑问。反正他已经不止一次的预见自己将孤独的死去，其中的区别也仅仅是地点与状态而已。而现实的情况甚至多少好过他曾经最坏的预想，只除了他必须忍受自己身上慢慢散发的腐烂味道与那让人恶心的信息素以外。  
甚至他会消亡的比想象更快，因为他已经无法再通过魔力压制体内属于Omega的那部分。显而易见的，那将更快的助于燃烧他仅剩的生命力。  
所以当脚步声传来时，Loki的注意力第一时间被吸引了过去。  
那是Thor的脚步声，他知道。那声音和之前一样急促与沉重，在每一步之间宣泄着足够的气势与愤怒。而同时他还带着别的什么。  
他敏感的察觉到了什么，最明显的是来自身体本能的变化。他的信息素……Loki皱起了眉，从墙角的阴影里强迫自己站直身体走了出来。  
即使是死亡，也无法使他在Thor面前低头。  
但当Thor出现时，Loki还是震惊的后退了小半步。  
那个奄奄一息被Thor提在手上，比自己还凄惨糟糕百倍的家伙，用最简洁的话来介绍的话——是标记过他Loki的Alpha。  
在对方也同样出现在这间牢房内后，Loki明显感觉到之前被切断的联系立刻传达到了自己身上。他能清楚的感受到对方变得脆弱的信息素中所夹杂的大量痛苦与压制，这让他再度后腿了半步，并几乎立刻的覆盖上了一层虚汗。  
Loki努力的调动着嘴角，想要做出一个惯常的讥讽微笑，并以此对抗此刻身体深处的颤抖。  
“Loki.”Thor带着一身毫无善后的战斗痕迹，将手上只剩一口气的家伙提到了Loki面前，并同时爆发出远超过平常百倍霸道的信息素。  
“这就是你选择的家伙。”  
他紧握在对方脖子上的手不断收紧。  
“你选择，被这样的家伙——标记！”  
Thor压抑着自己的声音以及情绪。但所有那些暗藏的怒火又灌入了信息素并毫不留情的扑向袭卷了Loki，这几乎使他无法继续站立下去。  
“你怎么敢！”他怒吼着，夹杂着更加狂暴的信息素。同时收紧的手掌也使那可怜虫也散发出了恐惧与痛苦，Loki立刻在这风暴之中感觉到了那种濒死的挣扎。他不得不绷紧身体并握紧拳头直到在掌心流下血液，才能勉强抵挡一切。  
“Thor……”  
他能发出的声音几乎弱不可闻。与之相对的是肉眼可见的汗水不断从他苍白衰败的脸上滑落。  
“这是我的决定。”他停顿了一下，“与你无关。”他明显感到自己也同样的呼吸困难了，而被禁锢的魔力却无法帮他阻挡标记关系之间两人的信息素沟通。该死的。Loki不得不继续加大手上的力度来集中精神与Thor对峙。  
“那我就来改变你的这个决定。”  
Loki立刻睁大了眼睛。  
因为Thor在他面前彻底收紧手掌并立刻传出了骨头断裂的声音。巨大的痛苦立刻袭击了Loki。与之相伴的是身体内部那种明显断裂的崩溃感，仿佛每一个细胞都在分裂。Loki立刻软倒了下去，而Thor居高临下的看着他。  
“我会将你的错误，从里到外纠正过来。”


	2. Chapter 2

Loki瘫倒在地上。他不断颤抖着，使关节处的锁链代替了他本该发出的声音——那些都被他努力咬紧牙制止在嘴里了。虽然这让他连骂Thor的机会都没有，但他的大脑里任然充斥着各种各样想要攻击对方的咒语。  
链接断掉的痛苦正在拼命地折磨着他。哪怕他明明知道对方的死亡对自己来说无足轻重，但他的身体却在背叛他。当然了，他这该死的，Omega身体总是会背叛他。那些本能、信息素能无视他的意志从身体内部吞噬他。他以为忍受一次标记就足矣摆脱这该死的体质情况了，但现在的他需要忍受的是一次标记破裂。  
他感到自己正在被这场巨大风暴搅的一团混乱，以至于无法继续顺利的在Thor面前思考下去。镇定！他告诫自己。你没有失去任何东西！但是信息素上退却的那部分仿佛剥离了他一半的生命力。就像一个瞬间拍打而来淹没他的浪潮，在彻底的侵袭后，又毫不留情地离开他并带走一切可带走的温度。  
他的心底也泛起了阵阵寒意。那些基于身体本能被诱发的负面情绪一样样缠绕着他，甚至使他体内的能量也失去了稳定。即使他的魔力本就被压制着，此刻也开始失控了。最明显的就是开始浮现在他体表的蓝色，霜巨人的特征。  
Loki睁开了他紧闭的眼睛，用赤红如泣血一般的瞳孔看向俯视着他的Thor。  
“伟大的雷神。我现在的样子，让你满意了吗？”  
Thor扔掉手上的尸体，上前半跪在Loki面前。他威严的脸面无表情地回应着对方的挑衅，“还不够。”他将战锤置于身旁，伸手抓住Loki的衣领将他的上半身提了起来。“在我彻底抹掉你的标记前，还不够。”  
他猛的撕开了Loki残破的战袍。被干涸的血迹粘在身上的衣服瞬间从皮肤上撕落，连带着伤口也一并被拉扯开，鲜血混迹着碎布片在空中飞扬。Loki终于忍不住发出了一声惨并再次摔回地上。汗水混合着血液在他的皮肤与身下的石板上蜿蜒出各种红色的痕迹，随之又因为Loki的霜巨人血统开始一点点变成冰冷的蓝色细蛇。  
他的注意力也因为这场折磨集中了起来，这使他能在大口喘气使睁大眼看清Thor的下一步行动。  
大片的红色却罩了下来。  
在Loki还没有反应过来时，他被Thor用披风裹着扛到了肩上。对方宽厚的肩膀顶在腹部伤口上，使他再次深吸了一口气。  
“你这个愚蠢的——”  
Thor毫不客气的一掌拍在Loki身上，有效制止了对方愤怒的抱怨而换来一声吸气。  
“老实点，Loki.”  
他拉了拉束缚在对方脖子腰间以及手腕与脚踝的锁链。  
“或者你更想让我拖着你出去。”  
他们彼此交流了一个眼神，Loki很快在Thor的注视下移开了视线。这让他不可避免地看向到了Thor脚边的尸体。  
对方睁着死不瞑目的眼睛，令人憎恶的丑陋面孔上满是血污。像一团恶心的烂泥。而他选择被这团烂泥标记过，让那恶心的信息素侵袭过。因为一个协议和自己身上该死的Omega气味。  
Thor带着Loki一步步离开这个阴暗的牢笼，远离那个已经死亡的Alpha。它和Loki之间最后的一点联系，在这逐渐拉开的距离里快速的彻底断开并消亡。  
Loki渐渐的又闻到了自己身上那熟悉的厌恶的让人发狂的信息素味道，以及身体内那种阴湿潮热的感觉。像永不化解的冰山之中所埋葬的火山，正在酝酿着一次毁灭的爆发。而扛着他的Thor，将会成为引爆这一切的源头。  
欲望在攀升。  
被割离和抛弃所点燃的本能正渴求着安抚。  
Loki颤抖着缩紧自己的身体，而Thor雄厚的Alpha信息素味道却包裹着他让他无处可逃。这该死的要命的吸引力。即使他的身体已经完全转变成冰冷的蓝色怪物，体内却仿佛怀揣着一块巨大的炭火，燃烧翻滚着想要将他的理智全部毁于一旦。  
他不由挣扎了起来。  
“放开我！Thor，该死的放我下来！”  
Thor毫不理会，目标明确地走向自己的目的地，然后不客气的将对方扔进巨大的水池里。  
飞溅的水花使Loki眯上眼睛，袭向全身的热水使他再次深洗了一口气。那些对他来说滚烫的液体在接触到霜巨人冰冷的肌肤后迅速变成了一阵阵的水雾，这使他看不出清Thor的表情。  
“你到底要干什么！”  
他不满的拍打着水面嘶吼了出来。  
而Thor只是冷淡的从水中抽走自己的披风。  
“把你洗干净。”  
雾气渐渐散开，水面上也开始逐渐出现一些浮冰。Loki盯着Thor，目光像蛇一样，而这并不能使对方动摇分毫。  
Thor蹲了下来，这让两人的视线高度相差不再那么遥远。Loki忍不住想要后退一些来避开对方不断散发的Alpha信息素，但Thor伸手拽住他的锁链将他一把拉了回来。  
过于粗暴的动作成功的让Loki呛了一口水。他不得不艰难的在水池中依靠着Thor拉扯他的力量找到站立的平衡点，然后剧烈的咳嗽起来。他在晃动的水面上依稀看见了自己的倒影——丑恶的霜巨人形态，满身或是血迹或是淤青的伤痕，凌乱的长发，失败者标志的锁链，几乎是从未有过的狼狈。  
更重要的是，那埋藏在下腹深处的火焰，正在逐渐升温。  
Loki能感觉的自己的体温在变高，证据之一就是水面的浮冰并没有在增加。他握紧了手，努力克制自己想要颤抖想要向Thor靠近的欲望。  
当他想要咬一下舌头来保持清醒时，Thor出手捏住了他的下颌。  
“不准克制，Loki。”  
对方的声音明显低沉了几分，俯下的身子也离水池中的他越来越近。这让Loki越发的想要从Thor手中挣脱出去。  
“滚开！别靠近我！”  
Thor大力的抓着Loki收回手，将他的脸拽到不能更近的位置。  
“别反抗我，Loki。”


	3. Chapter 3

若情人的吻是炙热的，那敌人的吻就应该是冷酷的吧？Loki在被Thor毫无预兆的吻住时不由这么想到。他非常确定自己的体质冻伤了Thor的舌尖和嘴唇，但对方毫不在乎。或者是因为Thor并不是真正意义的在吻他，他只是通过唾液在激发他。  
激发他的Omega本能。  
但是Thor仍然灼伤了他，也诱发了他。  
直到Thor愿意放开他时，Loki已经明显的确认了自己体内Omega信息素的变化。它们化作翻涌的热潮从内向外的侵袭了他，本就状态糟糕的身体根本无法抵挡这汹涌的欲望。他几乎立刻双腿一软，若不是Thor一直提着他的锁链，他一定已经沉进了水里。  
他发情了。  
Loki绝望的想着。  
他终于还是在Thor面前毫无掩饰的彻底发情了。并且是在链接断掉急需安抚的现在，他的Omega本能将成倍的渴求一个Alpha的安抚。  
而Thor正离的他这么近。  
Loki只能用自己燃烧一般的红色瞳孔瞪着他。他在拼命控制着自己想要贴过去的冲动以及想要跪下来祈求对方占有的欲望。同时他即使夹紧了大腿也能在水中感觉到自己体内涌出的热流。  
他能感到自己体表的温度在上升，每提高一度他的心就随之冷却一分，同时意志力也在奔驰着瓦解。  
他得逃开，他的离开这里，他必须要离Thor远一点。  
Loki的脑子里反复想着这一件事，他咬紧自己的嘴，握紧自己的手，绷紧了身体来阻止自己奔溃。  
而Thor在这时放开了手。  
Loki立刻沉进了水里。  
水流从四面八方袭向了他，这让他在水里立刻扑腾起来。但锁链却毫不客气的将他向池底带去，并限制了他的挣扎。  
这真是太可笑了。他明明是冰与水的魔法师，现在却居然有了溺水的危险。可他已经没有什么力气自嘲了。  
被水包围的压迫感使他回归了一些思考力，这让他在彻底落到池底后终于能够有所依靠地攀附着滑到了水池边，并勉强站起来突破了水面。  
当他一边用力咳嗽一边努力呼吸时，Thor在池边解开了自己的战袍。  
等Loki的视线恢复清晰的时候，正好看见对方赤裸的滑进水池。Loki的瞳孔为之一缩。  
他不知道在他被关押期间Thor都干了什么，但对方身上的伤势说明了那并不是什么轻松的经历。而更要命的是，对方的伤口在水中沁出了一些血液，那些红色的丝线目标明确的向着Loki缠来，和水中同样蔓延的蓝色血液迅速的揉为一体。  
两人的信息素立刻交融起来。  
变成了香甜的毒的味道，让人想要饮鸠止渴。  
Loki的体内为此再一次的涌起热潮，这几乎让他再度滑进水里。而一步步向他靠近的Thor正好托住了他。  
“你要干什么？”Loki扯出一个嘲讽的微笑，“别是我想的那样。”  
“你发情了，Loki。”Thor陈述出事实。  
“所以？”Loki抬起下巴，缩在对方的阴影中俯视着他。“你要操我吗？作为一个Alpha？”  
“不。”Thor并不为他的表情所动，“我要标记你。”  
Loki的表情从惊讶一秒转为愤怒，在他想要怒吼出来前Thor不留机会的直接上前堵住了他的嘴。发情使Loki更加的虚弱，他被束缚在一起的双手用尽力气推拒着Thor也只能换来毫无用处的结果。而对方只需要一只手轻易，就能轻易地捏着他的后颈迫使Loki仰起头来承受更多的侵入。  
Loki想要挣扎。事实上他也确实在通过四肢并用的挣扎来反抗，并避免自己软倒在Thor怀里像个迫不及待的婊子。但那点反抗在雷神面前如同蜉蝣撼树，更甚至于反而方便了对方的另一只手直接袭向他的下体。  
Thor毫不留情的将两只手指探了进去。  
Loki瞪大了眼睛，身体也瞬间僵硬了。他如同一尊时刻都会溃裂的石像，从头到脚布满了裂缝，只要Thor再前进分毫就会立刻粉身碎骨。  
与此相对的，则是背道而驰的湿软体内。那滑腻的通道毫无障碍的就让Thor进去了，顺畅的甚至没有一点点阻碍。  
这就是Omega的身体。  
在Alpha面前没有一点点反抗力，只会迎合并渴求被入侵占有。即使他再这么努力也无法抵抗。  
Loki甚至能清楚的感到那条背叛自己意志的通道为了迎合Thor的到来是如何欢愉的蠕动起来。他知道那感觉，他太清楚那感觉了。  
就像他第一次被标记时那样。  
他清晰的记得自己是如何强迫自己发情，又是如何用自己的手指伸进去强迫自己打开身体的。  
他记得自己趴在冰凉的房间地上忍受标记的每一个细节，同时也记得自己的信息素味道是如何一点点地改变并沾染上那恶心味道的。  
他记得那种痛苦，而现在只不过更让他绝望罢了。  
他隐藏在最深处的欲望，将要被Thor挖掘出来了。Loki忍不住闭上眼苦笑了出来。他尽全力想要避免的事情，终于还是发生了。  
“我说什么你都不会停止了对吗？”  
当他们的嘴分开时，Thor的手指已经彻底打开了Loki的通道甚至触碰到了他的Omega内穴口。  
Loki一边颤抖着忍受从最深处被彻底诱发的情欲，一边阴郁的盯着Thor。  
“是你自找的，Loki。”Thor并没有看他，他专注于分开对方的腿并将自己挤进去。当他的Alpha欲望之源贴近Loki时，他抖的更厉害了，身体也几乎软到只能挂在Thor身上。他的身体在水中沉浮，他的欲望在翻涌，他将被袭卷进深渊里。但在这之前，他还可以用最后的理智回击对方。  
“呵。”他发出一声嗤笑，对自己也对Thor可笑的理由。“我不会原谅你的。”  
“那不重要，Loki。”Thor看了他一眼，“因为你从未打算过原谅我。”  
“抱歉？”Loki皱着眉好笑的看着对方，即使他已经开始感到呼吸困难。“难道——”  
“我一直在等你。”Thor打断了他，同时将自己抵在了入口。“我知道你不想接受自己的Omega身份，但是我一直在等你，等着你来找我解决这个问题。”  
“如果你不想要接受标记，我可以忍耐。”Thor再次看向Loki，并直接看进对方的眼睛里。“但是你却选择被别人标记。”  
冷静的声音与信息素中所暗藏的怒火让Loki忍不住缩了一下脖子。而对方所表达的暗示更是让他的心脏为之一紧。  
“不管对方是谁，不管你的理由是什么。这都是你对我的背叛，Loki。我不会接受的，所以我也将不再忍耐。是你让我没得选择。”  
Thor无惧于Loki瞪大的眼睛，再次吻住了对方。Alpha的信息素也猛的呈几何倍数的爆发了出来。趁信息素的压迫攻击让人短暂晕眩的那一刻，Thor直接挺进了Loki。  
震惊于Thor刚才话语而被短暂集中起来的注意力立刻就溃散了。对方甚至借着傲人的长度毫不留情地直接突破了内穴口，Loki瞬间崩溃地疯狂颤抖起来。  
他再也无法思考Thor所表达的任何意思，整个大脑都只剩下被Alpha侵占的强烈快感以及——  
从未有过的满足感。


	4. Chapter 4

“你在操一个霜巨人。”  
Loki发出难听的笑声，将束缚在一起的双手覆盖在自己的眼睛上。“威名响彻九界的仙宫雷神，居然屈尊降贵地在操一个霜巨人。”  
“住嘴，Loki。”  
“这是你新的惩罚形式吗？亲自上阵操我，不会觉得肮脏吗？呵呵。”  
Thor覆盖在他身上，看着身下无比糟糕的人。Loki伤痕累累的冰蓝色躯体上肉眼可见的泛着不详的青色，而造成此的很大原因都归功于Thor自己。  
但Thor并不为此后悔，他需要这么做。  
“与霜巨人无关，这是你我之间的事情。”  
在水中彻底的进入了Loki并安抚了他的发情期初期后，Thor就将对方从池子里捞了出来。此刻他们正面对面躺到在池边的软塌上，为即将到来的标记做准备。  
Loki几乎是放弃一般任由Thor在他身上作为，若不是他的体内因为Omega本能积极的回应着Thor每一次的侵入，他看上去就像一具尸体，或者说他即将成为一具尸体。  
他可以忍受自己被占有，但他无法忍受自己想一个Omega一样贴上去。他可以打开身体，但他不会去祈求拥抱、亲吻以及爱抚。  
他们不是在做爱。  
他只是在承受一次攻击，一场单方面掠夺，结果将会是彻底的惨败。  
Thor抓住Loki的手固定在他的头顶上方，并将对方的腰抬的更高了一些，Loki的身体几乎对折了起来。这让他发出了一些嘶哑的与快感无关的呻吟。  
然后Loki察觉到对方埋在体内的那部分变的更大了。这让他终于开始感到紧张以及恐慌了——因为这是一个预兆。  
他能感觉到Thor正在努力挺入的更深，将整个前端都送进了他的内穴口内，并彻底撑开了那个更敏感的地方。那种仿佛顶到子宫壁的快感让Loki几乎窒息，他不得不仰起了脖子无助的张开了嘴。  
Thor要成结了。  
他能感觉到卡在内穴口的那里有什么东西在涨大，这让他的体内分泌出更多热情的液体。甚至多到他们相结合的地方在每次摩擦中都会发出被拍打的水渍声。  
Loki想要后退，想要逃离。因为一旦结形成，他就彻底无法逃脱被Thor标记的命运了，他最后的坚持将彻底遗失。他开始努力的扭动着下半身挣扎起来。  
“不……不要……放开我，Thor。不——！”  
他用尽力气地嘶吼着，双腿在Thor身上不断磨蹭。过于混乱的思维已经无法告诉他这是多么的不智了。因为这反而无疑加快了Thor成结的速度。  
“不准拒绝我，Loki。”  
Thor皱起了眉，他将自己的雷霆之锤召唤到手中，无视Loki突来的反抗将锤子压制在束缚他手腕的锁链上。空出的大手抓紧了Loki的腰将对方牢牢固定在自己身下。  
Loki瞪大了眼睛，无能为力的让Thor继续深入、撑开、成结。  
他的心跳与呼吸都在那一刻停止，而Omega的信息素却翻涌了起来。他们欢欣鼓舞的迎接着Thor，热情的回应着他。那饱涨感几乎烫伤了他。  
就像他曾经想象过的那样。  
当他上次一次被标记的时候。他记得那种感觉，就像被一颗子弹击中。  
但Thor是炙热到会伤害他的，而那颗子弹是冰冷的。  
那次的标记并不是真正意义上的标记，它属于某个协议的一部分以及联盟间的一个小小保证。  
即使他急于摆脱一个未被标记的Omega身份，他也不会去考虑让一个Alpha占有自己。他可是拥有无数小手段的魔法师！所以Loki最后在那群盟友间选择了一个最弱的家伙。既然无法得到最好的，不如就选个最差的吧。Loki恶意的决定着。  
他愿意动用自己可以动用的一切，只要是为了能够获取更多对抗Thor的砝码。同时也在一次次的失败中，一步步挖掘出自己可以为之抛弃的所有。他的底线一降再降。  
他用魔法采集了对方的Alpha信息素，然后将自己关进刻满魔法阵的密室里。  
他褪去了战袍，解除了自己身上长久以来的抑制魔法，等闻到那久违的甜腻到让人恶心的味道一点点在空气里蔓延时。他开始用采集到的信息素诱使自己发情。  
那非常的容易，比他想象中完成的更快。这让Loki感到悲哀。他曾经长久的压制着自己，妄图不被任何信息素所干扰。但他面对的是Thor，拥有整个仙宫最强大Alpha信息素的雷霆之神。当他们还是兄弟的时候，每一次肢体接触对Loki都是一种折磨。  
他在那种克制中几乎发狂。  
但他以为那是因为对方是Thor。  
Thor天生就拥有让他疯狂的特质不是吗？  
可现在他被现实给予了狠狠的一击。那根本不是什么特别的吸引，就只是Alpha与Omega而已。身为一个Omega他就是能如此轻易的被任何Alpha诱使发情，并不存在什么特别的谁或是特别的吸引。他们的性别就决定了这种吸引，而并非人本身。  
发情使他的身体格外虚弱。而他必须在这场泛滥的情欲中保持绝对的理智，并精确的控制那团他精心提炼的Alpha信息素进入自己的体内。他得一边开拓自己的身体一边将那恶心的东西塞进去。那差不多像对自己体内开了一枪。  
他能一点点的感觉到自己的信息素被另一个人的味道污染，但同时他根本没有得到安慰的身体正在疯狂的叫嚣着空虚。  
他已经完全打开了，却没有任何东西可以塞进去堵住他的欲望之源。他只能匍匐在冰冷的地板上摩擦来降低身上高热的温度。可随着身体一波又一波的热潮所分泌的液体几乎湿润了他整个大腿，只因为他渴望被填满，他的身体做好了充足的准备。  
在过去，一直为某个人——Thor准备着。  
Loki在整个魔法进行的最后大笑了起来。他几乎笑的崩溃，为自己像一个畜生一样，趴在地上只希望被人操到高潮。但是没有人，不会有任何人来满足他。  
他将忍受自己在被信息素标记的整个过程中的空虚。  
他只能靠幻想。放纵自己想象是Thor在他体内肆掠，想象自己正在被他充满力度的进出，想象是Thor在用他的Alpha之物操他。  
狂野，但让人满足的甜蜜。  
他只能靠这仅有的一丁点疯狂幻想来维持自己。


End file.
